


Sleep

by yet_another_coincidence (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yet_another_coincidence
Summary: Since becoming human, Cas has been finding it really difficult to sleep





	Sleep

There went many things that helped Cas fall asleep at night. Dean had tried a whole bunch of things but ever since his boyfriend turned human, sleeping had been the thing he struggled with the most.

It wasn't the lying still he had trouble with. He'd happily lie still for the whole night, awake, so he didn't disturb Dean who was sleeping next to him. Cas could be motionless for the whole night, eyes closed, and still not sleep a wink.

Maybe it was because Dean was do distracting to him. Who would want to sleep when they could spend the whole night memorising the lines on the face of the person they love the most? He'd happily lie still if it meant he got to spend hours, unhindered, wrapped up in the other man, face peaceful as it only was when Dean was sleeping. Cas couldn't sleep when he was so intensely interested in the movement of his boyfriend's ribs with the steady rise and fall of his breaths; so focused on all the little muscle twitches and the steady heartbeat. 

Dean know he was probably part of the issue, stopping Cas from sleeping, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep separately. 

So far, the couple had only found one thing that would help the angel sleep; riding around in the impala. 

Cas had discovered the Impala’s calming effects on the way back from a hunt. The drive was a solid 12 hours so Dean and Sam were taking turns on driving through the night. It was around 3 hours into Dean's shift that Cas felt himself starting to doze. One part of him panicked at the loss of control of his limbs, thinking he might be dying. But the majority of his mind didn't seem to care, finding a king of peace that Cas hadn't felt before. 

Dean noticed the snoozing angel out of the corner of his eye, keeping an eye on him through the rear view mirror. Dean went so far as to turn the radio down, something he rarely did for anyone. For the rest of the way back, Dean actively kept an eye out for potholes, wanting to keep the ride smooth and not wake his boyfriend up. 

He found himself captivated by the sleeping Cas. He'd never seen him so vulnerable, so relaxed and at peace; not even when they made love. Every few moments, Dean couldn't help but glance at him in the mirror, smiling softly to himself when his boyfriend started to snore. 

Since that trip, the Impala was the only place Cas could sleep. Dean would take him out for drives regularly, several times a week when Cas’s fatigue was at its worst. At first, Dean had hoped that if Cas got tired enough, he would just fall asleep on his own. But that didn't seem to be the case.

Dean would drive for about an hour until he was sure that Cas was in a deep sleep. He'd stop the car as softly as possible, sometimes outside the bunker where he'd carry him back inside, sometimes in a secluded area in the forest, meaning Cas would have a great view when he woke up. The hunter jumped at the opportunity to watch Cas while he slept, only now beginning to understand why he was so distracting to the other man. He liked the opportunity to watch Cas for a change, his boyfriend normally the one to watch him while he slept. 

Eventually, Cas would wake up, sometimes after an hour, sometimes after 4. Dean would always be there when he open his eyes. Cas blinked the sleep away, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light. He'd gaze around for a moment before his eyes locked with Dean's and a sleepy smile graced his features. Dean's heart physically expands each time Cas looks at him that way.

“How did you sleep, Cas?” Dean asked, voice softer than normal. Cas smiled for a moment, looking around and taking in his surroundings.

“Peacefully, my light.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you have any feedback or requests, you can contact me on my blog @yet-another-coincidence where i also put my fics :) thanks for reading!


End file.
